Light In The Darkness
by nellaselfgirl
Summary: The sequel to My World In Darkness. Complete!
1. Adjusting

A/N: Sequel to My World in Darkness.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1:<p>

My mind is focused. My body healed, my world is darkness. I listen and feel for movement around me. Something runs past me on my right, I swing my bo staff but hit nothing but air. The swing of Master Splinter's walking stick knocks me to the ground.

"Concentrate my son," he says. I get up and we continue this practice that seems to be going nowhere. But I have to stay focused. I have to learn to be able to have my guard up at every moment. I have to learn to sense the precise location of an object, or a person. I know Hun is looking for me. I have to be ready. I have to be more than ready.

Without thinking my arms fly up holding my bo staff horizontally above my head, I feel Master Splinter's walking stick hit my bo staff. I did it! I blocked an attack. Now all I have to do is learn to block a lot of them.

"Well done, Donatello," said Master Splinter, "Training has concluded for now. We will continue this after evening training," I bow to him. I can feel him bow back.

"Thank you Sensei," I say. Master Splinter and I walk out of the dojo. It's been months now since my rescue, almost eight, I'm pretty use to being blind, although I still need help with some things. But my nightmares haven't gone away yet. I wonder if they'll ever go away.

I walk over to my lab and sit down at my computer and place my headphones on my head. I created a program that makes the computer say everything I type and every solution I get if I'm doing complex problems. I use the headphones so I don't bug my family. Every once in a while I'll ask for help with something, and it's usually Leo who helps me since he follows directions better than the two clowns of the family, and technology can confuse Master Splinter easily.

I start typing. My typing skills haven't been affected by my blindness. Typing is so natural for me, but I do make mistakes. A wave of sadness fills my mind. My thoughts go back to that day; to the pain that I thought was going to kill me. I think of the fear of knowing that I could have died.

"Donnie? Are you ok?" I snap out of my thoughts.

"Yeah, I'm fine Leo," I respond. I take my headphones off. "I just keep thinking about it, that's all,"

Leo sit beside me and places a hand on my shoulder, "It's gonna take a while before you can control your memories. But even when you can control them the memories never completely go away. You have to be strong if your mind is going to heal."

"I know. I'm trying to be strong but it seems like the harder I try the worse I get,"

"I know, just don't try too hard. That can lead to obsession and that's the last thing you need right now,"

I sigh, "I'm scared Leo. What if Hun finds me?"

"He won't. C'mon with all the security systems you put up there's no way he could find you. Besides Master Splinter won't take any risks, he's gonna keep training you until your ready to face him again,"

I hear someone running enthusiastically to my lab.

"Hey dudes!" says Mikey, "Don I know you're feeling a little down so I made cheesecake to cheer you up!" I smiled. That did just cheer me up.

"Mikey you're awesome," I say, as I get up. I feel my way towards the door with some trouble, Leo takes my hand and we walk to the kitchen. I'm so glad Mikey can cook. Raph and I can do pasta and other basic stuff, and Leo can't cook to save his life. Master Splinter and Mikey are the only two who can cook and have it come out perfect. All of us sit down at the dinner table and eat. Again as much as sweets cheer me up my thoughts drift back to Hun and the fear in my heart of facing him again. What if he finds me before I'm ready?

"Do not be afraid Donatello," said Master Splinter. How does he do that?

"I'm trying not to be. But I just don't know if I'll be ready in time,"

"You will. I know you can conquer your blindness. When you do you will not need any help from anyone. It will be as if you never lost your sight,"

I sigh. I do not doubt Master Splinter's words, but I'm still scared.

"Maybe we should have another training session when we are finished here," Master Splinter places his hand on my shoulder.

"Thank you, Sensei,"

* * *

><p>Weeks pass, and I've been training very hard everyday. Each day I feel that I need to train more, so I do. I feel so safe when I train. I don't know why. I've been training for hours now. I trained with Master Splinter for a while. Now I've been at the obstacle course for…I don't know how long. I can't really keep track of time that well now. I'm trying to keep my mind clear and dodge the pendulums and use my bo staff to block other objects coming at me. I was getting hit a lot at first but now I'm doing better. I feel something coming at me, no, not something, some<em>one<em>. I spin around and block two katana's.

"Good," says Leo, "you're getting a lot better,"

"Have you been watching me?" I ask.

"Yeah. Just to make sure that you don't hurt yourself,"

I knew that wasn't the real reason but I went with it for now. Leo and I sparred in the obstacle course for a while. Finally we both became exhausted. We went into the living room and talked for a while.

"Hey remember when we were kids and Mikey pretended to be sick to get out of training?" I say.

"Yeah," Leo laughed, "He had no idea how to act sick. He was all overdramatic and everything. I think Master Splinter was trying not to laugh at him,"

"I know I was, and not doing a very good job at it," I laugh. There is silence for a moment, "So what's the real reason you were watching me train?"

Leo is silent for a moment, as if thinking about his answer, "I didn't want you to get carried away with it,"

"What do you mean?"

"I didn't want you to become like me. I became obsessed with training and being perfect when I was in the brooding phase. I didn't want you to become like that,"

"I know my limits Leo. I'm not brooding about what happen to me. The only reason why I'm training so much is because I need to be ready when I face Hun again. I'm not trying to be perfect, I'm just trying to be ready,"

"I know. But I still worry about you. For some reason I keep getting this fear that you could start becoming obsessed with 'being ready' like I was obsessed with being perfect,"

"I won't become obsessed Leo. As Master Splinter says 'those who become obsessed are often their own worst enemies.' Me becoming my worst enemy scares me more than anything,"

"Sometimes you can become your worst enemy and not even realize it,"

I'm starting to get annoyed with Leo pushing at the subject. "I'll be fine Leo," I say a little more forcefully. Leo seems to take the hint. We start talking about random things for a while.

"We should probably go to bed," said Leo, "It's almost midnight,"

"Yeah, good night Leo,"

"Good night. You gonna need help?"

"No I need to get use to getting around on my own," I slowly make my way to the stairs and climb them. I lean my bo staff against my bed and climb under the covers. I close my eyes and soon I start drifting off to deep sleep.

_"All to easy," says Hun as he smashes me against the wall. He is beating me senseless. I thought I was ready, but I'm not. I feel my family standing near me. I try to get up but I'm forced back to the ground by a huge foot. I can't move. I very painfully squeeze away from Hun and run for my family. Hun grabs my ankles and starts pulling me back. I reach for my family and they reach back both of us are desperate to reach each other. I suddenly am in reach of them I try to grab Master Splinter's hand but my hand just moves through it like I'm a ghost. Hun drags me back; he's holding a knife. I scream as he slits my throat._

"NO! SENSEI!" I tumble out of bed and hit the floor.

"My son!" I feel Master Splinter kneel down next to me. I feel cold sweat drip down my face. I start shacking. I feel Master Splinter slowly wipe a damp cloth against my face.

"I can't do it Sensei," I start crying, "I can't fight him. He's going to kill me,"

"Shhh. My son, it will be fine. I know you can defeat him. Nightmares are just your internal fears showing themselves. Fears can be conquered."

"But Sensei…"

"No 'buts'. I will _not_ let Hun have a chance of finding you until you are ready. I promise." I continue to cry, I try to hide it. I don't like crying in front of my family. But Master Splinter just continues to hold me. I feel safe and I don't want this feeling to go away.


	2. Changing

Chapter 2:

Another day another long training session. I feel in power of myself when I train. I feel like I can beat Hun. I suddenly get this deja vu when I feel an attack coming from someone. I turn around and block it. I expected it to be Leo, but it wasn't.

"Dude, we need to talk," said Mikey.

"About what?" I say.

"I think you know what it's about," We put our weapons away, and we go in Mikey's room. I start to get a little anxious; Mikey is never this serious about anything.

"Donnie, you've been training way too hard and for way too long for days. I know you're getting ready to fight Hun, but this is getting extreme. You're always tired, you use to have time to do things you love and to spend time with us but now all you do is train, eat and sleep."

"Mikey, I already had this conversation with Leo,"

"I know you did. I think he's right. Starting to become obsessed with…"

"No I'm not! I'm not obsessed with training!"

"Don, you're acting like Leo when…"

"Don't say that either! I know I've been training a lot lately but it's nothing serious. And I don't need any of you telling me otherwise, especially from someone who plays videogames all day and doesn't take his training seriously!"

"Don I take my training seriously, sure it's not as obvious as Leo but I do. Don you've changed so much, and not in a good way. You spend so much time training now that you don't spend anytime with us. I know part of it is still the torture but another part of it is…"

"Mikey you don't know anything about what I'm going through, so stop trying to understand cause you just don't,"

"Maybe if you talked to us about it then we would and we would know how to help you more,"

"You can't help me, this is something I have to do on my own. I don't know why you're too stupid to realize that,"

I suddenly feel regret rise up in me. Why did I say that? I can't believe I said that! Even though I'm blind I can see the pain in his eyes.

"Mikey…I'm so sorry, I didn't mean that," I move towards Mikey, I try to hug him but I feel his hands press against my chest and he pushes me away.

"Don, I miss the old you," Mikey says in a soft and hurt voice, "especially the one who never insulted me for not being as disciplined as the rest of you, and the one I was really close to,"

"Mikey, I'm sorry,"

"I'm done talking to you. Get out," his tone of his voice sounded so unnatural for him. It was cold and lifeless. "Get out," he says again more forcefully.

I leave his room and go into mine. I lay face down on my bed and burry my face in my pillow and just lay there with guilt and regret crushing my heart. I don't want to talk to anyone. I don't want to be near anyone. I just want to lay here and die. Deep down I know that Mikey is right but I just don't want to admit it. What have I become?

"Donatello," I hear Master Splinter say as he sits down on my bed. He sounds angry.

"Yes?" I say. I didn't lift my head so to him I'm sure it just sounded like a frustrated groan. I know I should have said something else but I really don't want to talk to anyone.

"Donatello, sit up!" I reluctantly turn on my back and sit up.

"I hoped you would have realized this on your own and with out insulting your brother who was trying to help you. I am very disappointed in you! From now on you will only train during our training sessions. You are becoming obsessed with your training and it needs to stop!"

"I didn't mean to insult him. I was just tired of everyone telling me I was obsessed. Cause I didn't think I was,"

"Donatello, those who become obsessed become their own worst enemies, this happens by being blind to what you say and do, they do not realize they are obsessed until it is too late. You must listen to us and do as we say from now on."

"I will Sensei, it was just that I feel so safe when I'm training. I feel like nothing can hurt me,"

I feel Splinter place his hand on my shoulder, "my son your skills have improved greatly since your body healed, you do not need to train as much. Trying too hard causes the mind to become clouded with frustration and fear. Part of having a focused mind is having a relaxed mind. Now I believe you owe your brother an apology," I nodded and got up from my bed. Splinter and I walk to Mikey's room.

"Mikey?" I say standing in the doorway.

"Go away!" said Mikey,

"Don," says Leo, "how could you be so insensitive to Mikey?"

"Yeah," said Raph, "we all know you're a friken' genius and everything but you don't have to go rubbin' it in," Raph sounded very angry I don't blame him.

"Guys, I wanna talk to Mikey alone," I said

"Well I don't wanna talk to you!" said Mikey. Wait, was he crying?

I went over to his bed and sat down, "Mikey I'm so sorry. You were right, you were all right, I'm obsessed with my training." I place my hand on Mikey's shoulder, I half expect him to push me away but he doesn't. He sits up,

"Guys can me and Donnie be alone?"

Leo and the others leave. It is silent for a moment.

"Don, you really hurt me," said Mikey.

"I know I did. I feel so terrible Mikey. I never should have said that, I don't think you're stupid. I was just frustrated and I want to make it up to you,"

"You don't have to Don, I forgive you," said Mikey

"Really? That fast?" I ask. I know Mikey is lighthearted but I didn't think he'd forgive me that fast.

"Yeah. You're my brother and I love you. I can't stay mad for very long, I thought you knew that,"

"I do. But I think I at least deserve a punch or something,"

"You're being too hard on yourself dude," said Mikey as he lightly punched my shoulder. I smile and hug Mikey.

"Hey you've always wanted a Nintendo Wii, I can make one for you,"

Mikey laughed a little, "Naw that's ok Don. I'm just glad to have the old you back,"


	3. Ready?

Chapter 3:

Well I have been feeling better since Mikey and I made up but I'm still scared. Being blind you feel so vulnerable to your enemies, but my confidence is slowly growing with every training session with Master Splinter. I rarely need help around the lair anymore and I have been going topside with my brothers to get use to more unexpected surroundings.

I am now in a sparring match with Raph and it's going well, I am doing just as well before I was blind. But our training session is interrupted when we hear commotion in an alley next to the building we're on.

"Dudes, Purple Dragons are robbing a store," says Mikey.

"You think you're ready for this Don?" asks Leo

"Definitely," I say.

The four of us leap down to the ground below and block the criminals escape route. They stop in their tracks.

"Whoa, what the hell are these?" says one guy

"Wrong time for Halloween freaks," says another guy.

We simultaneously leap in the air and knock all of them, six I think, to the ground. They immediately get up and charge towards us. I suddenly raise my bo staff and block a pipe. I kick with my left foot and send the guy flying into a wall. There's another guy in front of me, I fight him, and suddenly another guy is behind me. I soon find myself surrounded.

"Guys!" I shout hoping for help. Something hits the back of my head hard and I fall to the ground. I feel blood slowly dripping down my head.

"Hey guys this one's blind!" shouts a guy near me. Fear rises in me and someone kicks me in the stomach and forces a grunt out of me. Another one punches me in the face. I feel so helpless I don't know what to do.

"KEEP AWAY FROM MY BROTHER ASSHOLES!" screams Raph in rage as I hear metal clash together and soon the commotion fades away. I stay on the ground I'm in too much pain to move, it hurts when I breathe and I feel lightheaded. Raph kneels beside me.

"Aw man you're really hurt," Raph holds me, "Guys help!" Leo and Mikey rush to my side.

"Quickly we have to get him back to the lair," says Leo.

* * *

><p>My brothers carry me back to the lair. As soon as the door opens I hear Master Splinter run to me.<p>

"Donatello! My son! What has happened?" I try to speak but I cough instead.

"We were fighting Purple Dragons and Don thought he was ready for a real fight but I guess he wasn't," says Mikey.

"Leonardo get some bandages," My brothers place me on the couch. Master Splinter holds a cold wet cloth against the back of my head.

"I thought…I was ready," I crocked out.

"You will be ready very soon," says Splinter, "I fear the next time you go out will be the time you fight Hun. But do not worry about that at the moment, now you must heal,"

What happened? I thought I was ready. I do fine when I'm training, but I only fight Master Splinter during my training sessions. Maybe I need to fight my whole family. I'll worry about that when the time comes.

* * *

><p>AN: Sorry this is so short. The next one will be longer.


	4. Inner Peace

Chapter 4:

It has been a week since our fight with the Purple Dragons and I'm mostly healed. I have been doing more meditating and mind training than physical training to help me overcome my fear as much as I can. My family is helping me more than ever, most of all with my training. I've learned something new from each of them…even Mikey.

I am in my defensive stance and waiting for someone to attack me. I turn around and block a punch, and then I duck to avoid a flying kick. I roll out of the middle of my attackers, someone is running up behind me and I quickly flip him. Mikey groans in annoyance that he got knocked over so quickly. My attackers surround me, but I keep my mind clear and focused I block every attack and my brothers all end up on the floor. But Master Splinter is still on his feet; I'm not really expecting to beat him. None of us are able to beat him unless he goes easy on us, and whenever we spar him he usually does, but it's still hard to beat him even then.

Master Splinter and I fight; I can tell he's giving me some slack. But somehow this is easier than ever.

"C'mon Sensei you can do better than that," I say

Master Splinter chuckles, "very well my son," the fight is more challenging now. His moves become quicker and more forceful, but I block every attack, and then suddenly I do a sweep kick and knock Master Splinter on his back. I stop in complete surprise; I don't exactly know what to do. I can feel my brothers staring at me probably with their mouths hanging open. Master Splinter gets up.

"Well don Donatello," he says, he sounds very pleased, "the road was long but you have finally overcome your fear and now you are ready,"

"Thank you Sensei," I bow.

"I don't know 'bout you guys but I'm starving" said Mikey. I smile.

"When are you not starving?" says Leo.

"Training has concluded for tonight my sons," says Master Splinter. My brothers go off to fulfill whatever activity they had in mind, but I stay where I am. I suddenly feel like I'm in a new world, ever since I've gotten use to being blind I've been able to get around fine. But now I feel like I can see, it's like my mind has grown so strong that it's telling me everything around me.

"Is everything alright, Donatello?" asks Splinter, as he walks closer to me.

I nod, "I'm fine,"

"Tell me what is on your mind,"

"I'm just amazed, I feel like my vision has come back. I guess that doesn't make much sense,"

I can feel Master Splinter smiling.

"It makes perfect sense to me," I smile back and then he puts his hand on my shoulder, "are you afraid?"

"No, but I am anxious,"

"Then you are most defiantly ready. Hun is looking for you I can feel it. You will face him soon. But we do not have to worry about that right now. I wish to see that new invention you have been working on,"

"Sure thing Sensei." We walk to my lab.

* * *

><p>That evening at the dinner table everything seemed to be as normal as ever. We were all talking and laughing and just enjoying everything. After dinner we had our evening training, and when training was over Master Splinter went to bed, I went to my computer, Leo read his book, Raph and Mikey were watching TV. I feel a sense of urgency, I feel like I've been cooped up in here for months and I need to get out. But I know that Hun will find me if I do. But I also need to get this over with, I can't go on much longer with this fear, I need to finally conquer it. But I don't want to put my family in danger. The only thing I can do is sneak out when they're all sleeping.<p>

I do some work in my lab for a while, and then I hear someone approaching my lab.

"Hey Don," says Raph, "ya goin' ta bed?"

"Yeah, in a minute," I say in a inattentive tone. Raph moves closer to me.

"Bro, I know what ya thinkin'. Ya gonna go topside ta fight Hun,"

I lift my head, "how did you know?"

"I can always tell when one of ya guys are gonna do somethin' I would do. Look Don, as much as I want ta fight with ya, this is somthin' ya gotta do alone. I know we're a family and team and all that, but some things ya gotta do on your own."

"You're right," I say I stand up, "but I don't want…"

"Don't worry 'bout that. They're all in there rooms, but I'll still help ya get out quietly,"

I grab my bow staff, "thanks Raph,"

"No problem bro. Now go kick his ass,"

I leave the lair as quietly as I can, and then I start running. I climb out of the nearest manhole cover and climb to the rooftops and I keep on running. I want to make sure I'm a good distance away from the lair. Then I stop, and wait. It'll be easier for Hun to find me. I hear a swishing sound from my left. I know that sound all too well. The Foot has found me. I pull out my bow staff and ready myself for an attack. Then I feel a presence all around me. I duck and roll dodging a bunch of ninja stars. And I block a swing from a katana. Fighting is so much easier now, even easier when I had my sight. The attacks keep coming gradually getting harder, but then they suddenly stop, and I know why.

"We meet once again Donatello," says a familiar voice. I turn around, "you might as well give up now, how do you expect to beat me with no eyes?"

"Underestimating a blind turtle is the worse mistake you will make tonight," I say. I need to stay focused.

"Well, we'll see about that,"

Hun charges at me and I roll out of the way, I can feel the Foot soldiers standing in random places around us. I swing my bow staff as I roll and trip him, he stumbles but recovers quickly. I then leap in the air with my bow staff over my head and I bring it down on his face. He grunts and throws a punch, which I do block but he is so powerful that it causes me to loose my balance a little. A second punch hits me in the chest and knocks me on the ground but I get up and he keeps throwing kicks and punches. I see a weakness in him. He can't maneuver as well as I can I can dodge his attack easier than he can dodge mine. But I have to time everything just right.

I roll behind him and leap over him as I go over his head I slam my fingers into his eyes. He screams and I trip him again and slam my elbow into his face. He then swings his arm while the other is cover his face and I go flying a few yards away and then attacks from the Foot soldiers come again. Hun gets up and charges at me again. I leap in the air to attempt to have Hun run into his soldiers but he grabs my ankle and slams me into the concrete roof. I feel pain shoot through my body, he lift me up and sends me flying into a wall.

"All too easy," he says as he starts to beat me, the pain becomes more intense with every blow. He pins me down and I find it hard to breathe. I feel alone and scared, my family feels so far away.

"You know I was thinking of recapturing you, but I think killing you will be better, it'll save me a bunch of trouble that's for sure."

He grabs my chin, and is about to snap my neck. I thrust my knee into his groin and he screams and lets go of me. I get up and start issuing a whole new set of attacks I punch him kick him and I only wish my bow staff was still in my hand. As he is trying to get control of his senses my foot kicks a katana. This is my chance, I grab the sword and run at him, I suddenly feel something wet drip down my hands. I hear Hun grunting as he tries to get up. I kick him, forcing him on his back, and then I drive the katana threw his neck.

It's over. It's finally over. I drop the sword and go over to the wall and pick up my bow staff. And then I head home.

* * *

><p>The next morning I go downstairs and I find my family already at the table. I can feel their eyes on me.<p>

"Donnie, you're hurt," said Leo after a moment of silence.

"I'll be fine," I say.

"Is it over?" Mikey asks.

"Yes, Hun is dead," there's another silence. I sit down at the table, I grunt a little at the pain. Master Splinter breaks the silence.

"I am proud of you Donatello,"

"What?" For some strange reason I was half expecting him to say something about how murder is not the ninja way and all that, and I think he knows it.

"He was a danger to many people, not just us. He would have harmed many other innocent people in the future. Some people are too dangerous to be kept alive."

I don't say anything right away, I just sit and think. I have the same feeling I got when we defeated the Shredders, both Utrom and mystical. The feeling of peace, that the danger is finally over after so many trials.

"Thank you," I finally say, "thank you all for everything. I couldn't have done this without you,"

"You don't have to thank us, Don," says Leo, "we're family, we're suppose to look after and help each other."

"How do you feel my son?" asks Master Splinter.

"I feel fine…except for my injures," I laugh a little, "kinda feel like I've been getting hurt everyday now,"

"Physically that may be so," starts Master Splinter, "but your mind has healed, and that is what matters most,"

* * *

><p>AN: Finally finished. Hope you liked it!


End file.
